


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Plot Ideas That May Grow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mikaelson Parents Suck, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: With a bit of magic 'Mischief' Mikaelson granted the wish of a young couple who had just received the worst news ever. Eighteen years later, the Hale-McCall Pack is attacked and decides to take their 'saving people thing' to New Orleans to help out the family of one of their own.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Plot Ideas That May Grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737202
Comments: 45
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a while ago, I have three chapters written up but writer's block has already hit, unfortunately.

_“Please don’t leave”_

_The voice had haunted Stiles for years, it had whispered through his head in the nights when he tried to relax and take his mind from his life, but it never let him escape his past._

_\---_

A pained shout was ripped from his throat as his arm was wrenched backward and twisted behind his back if he hadn’t of turned with the force behind the action, then he was sure that his shoulder would have dislocated or his arm would have broken. The man behind him was only human, and that was the only thing that kept Stiles’ secret for this moment in time.

“Get off of him!” A snarl echoed through the warehouse that the pack had been lured too.

Stiles was surprised that they had been captured in the first place, the wolves were all on high alert about a recent threat that had been made against the humans of the pack, Derek had gone overprotective like usual and had demanded that the humans of the pack stayed home while they dealt with the issue.

But Stiles, Lydia and Allison disagreed. Lydia wasn’t classed as human anymore because of her banshee abilities but Derek still saw the strawberry blonde as a liability, although Allison and Stiles knew just how deadly the banshee could be with both her scream and whatever weapon she had on hand.

Stiles and Allison made sure of that.

Gazing around him quickly, Stiles noted that there were three men down on the floor with arrows in their legs and another two with a knife embedded in their shoulders from Lydia, both girls had been subdued and were now chained to the wall opposite the entrance, the wolves were also there, each seemed to be coming around from a wolfsbane smoke bomb.

Peter was still unconscious, and Stiles was thankful that his boyfriend wasn’t awake to see him being manhandled.

“I’m okay Der” Stiles reassured the Alpha, it was slightly painful, but Stiles had had worse through his life, and the man behind him was nothing compared to the demons of his past.

Stiles was practically thrown forward, his nose colliding with the wall with a sharp CRACK that made his pack flinch as he yelped and fought against the hand that had now chained him against the wall next to Lydia and Erica, the blonde wolf using her only free hand to take the pain from Stiles who smiled gratefully at her.

“For some reason, our bosses want you lot alive, wish we didn’t have to listen because you’ve been a thorn in the hunter community’s side for years” The man growled as he paced in front of the group, it was easy to tell that the idiot in front of them was part of the human community that Gerard Argent had created and kept stupid up until his death “Apparently you have the information they need”

Stiles opened his mouth to retort but suddenly felt a dainty hand covering his mouth, his eyes flickered to Lydia who raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, they knew he would cause trouble, the blood on his nose showed that the hunters weren’t playing fair with the humans, so they wanted him to stay silent. He rolled his eyes at her actions before nodding his head in understanding, he wasn’t going to speak out yet, he would wait until his time came.

“Who are your bosses?” Allison asked curiously, it was rare for the Hale pack to get hit by hunters that were being paid to hurt them, usually, the hunters just went directly for them rather than for a bounty. It also annoyed Allison because of the implications that the Hunter community still had a score to settle with the Hale Pack even though the Argents ordered there to be a ceasefire towards the Pack.

Allison’s relationship with Scott made it awkward whenever Hunters came after the pack, none of them realized just how protective the Argent Matriarch could get for the ones she loved.

“None of your business, I’d follow your friends lead and shut your mouth before I shut it for you” The man snapped before he went back to pacing, he looked terrified and Stiles loved that fact, but it also worried him about who had been paid to grab the pack. The man kept looking at his watch, and with every glance, he began to shift more nervously, and his eyes kept glancing at the entrance of the warehouse.

“If I did not know any better Gregory, I would think you were getting scared. Did you think we would go back on our deal?” A smooth, British, female voice spoke from the entrance.

Stiles stiffened as soon as he heard the voice, he was lucky that none of the wolves were paying attention to him, their eyes went to the entrance as Stiles maneuvered his body to face the wall, his head ducking down to hide his face from the newcomers.

He should have known that he wouldn’t be safe from them, he never was.

“I’m not scared” The hunter – Gregory – snapped at the newcomer before he shrunk in on himself and began to stammer an apology, only to end up on the floor with his neck snapped within a blink of an eye.

A new man stood just a step behind where Gregory was stood, his face set in a sneer as he glared at the body at his feet and then looked over to the woman who tutted and rolled her eyes before joining the man in front of the pack.

“What the hell!” Erica gawked, her eyes flickering to the man that suddenly appeared out of thin air and then down at the body at his feet, none of the pack understood the meaning of what was in front of them, if Peter were awake, the oldest wolf would have been frozen in both awe and fear.

“I would stay silent if I were you _pup_ ” The man sneered, spitting the word pup as if it was an insult, and to him, it was meant to be one “Otherwise you’ll end up- “

“Mikael”

The woman spoke gently as she placed a hand on the man’s arm, her eyes glued to the blonde that had spoken and then her eyes traveled to the two wolves that had a constant red glow to their eyes, she instantly knew that they were the ones in charge.

“My name is Esther, this is my husband Mikael” The woman spoke, the accent was distinctly foreign to the pack, just as her husbands was which showed them that they were facing people that weren’t from America, yet they used American Hunters to go against them “We require some information from you”

Neither of the British newcomers looked over the pack if they had then the whole conversation would have gone a lot more different.

“What kind of information?” Scott asked cautiously, he was always the peacekeeper of the pack, and Stiles was always in awe of how the wolf could see the good in everyone, even though it also irritated and frustrated him with how Scott allowed the bad guys to get away so that they had a ‘second chance’.

“We are searching for someone” Esther spoke and was cut off by a groan of one of the hunters, only for Mikael to once again appear by the side of one of the injured men and snapping his neck, he looked at the other men and seemed to have come to a decision as he killed all of them.

Esther rolled her eyes at her husbands’ actions before giving him a scathing look, but Michael shrugged it off before zeroing in on Scott and Derek once more.

“Who?” Derek growled through grinding teeth, he hated hunters, but he also hated when people killed those without any way of defending themselves, and that was what just happened, he wanted to rip the man’s shoulders off his head.

“Our son”

“You’re Original Vampires” Peter’s groggy voice spoke up from the other side of Scott, his blue eyes darting around the warehouse to catalog where everyone was, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the humans with them, and then the sight of his boyfriend hiding away, he had been awake long enough to hear the accent and then see the man break the necks of the men.

Peter’s mind was sharp, he had been hearing chatter within the supernatural community, that the Originals were awake and setting up shop somewhere, but he had also heard about an Unknown being sought out by the Original Parents. He never expected that chatter to be true, nor did he expect them both to appear in Beacon Hills.

“It seems we have a smart one in our midst” Mikael mused, baring his teeth in a smirk as he moved towards Peter “What do you know about us _mutt_ ”

“Don’t hurt him Mikael” Esther warned lazily, she was used to her husbands’ actions, usually she would stop him before he even started but she was bored of the search and was going to allow her husband some free reign for the time being.

“I won’t” Mikael smirked “Much”

“I only know there are rumors that you were searching for someone, I did not think that you would appear in Beacon Hills, so I didn’t look any further into the rumors” Part of Peter’s words were truthful, he knew that they were after someone but he wasn’t going to divulge how much he knew to those who were obviously willing to hurt him for something so simple as using their title.

Mikael stopped for a moment before snorting lightly “You think I believe you?” He grinned, his teeth bared, black veins coming from his eyes as they blackened in anger and promise of pain.

Before Mikael could even step one more step closer to Peter, he ended up in a heap on the floor, a deafening snap echoed through the room before a pained scream came from Esther as an arrow buried itself deep into her shoulder.

“Bad move threatening my friends” Stiles growled as he stood in front of Peter protectively.

He could sense the shock and confusion coming from his friends and family and knew that he would have to face a lot of conflicts when they got back to the Loft after he dealt with the Vampire in front of him.

“Mieczyslaw” Esther breathed, but there was anger and disbelief in her eyes as she glared at the young man in front of her, her hand clutching her shoulder where the arrow was lodged deeply in the flesh.

“Hello mother” Stiles smirked, his eyes flashing black as he clenched his hands to stop from attacking her further for the moment, although, he did kick his father in the stomach, the man in front of him was cause for many of his nightmares throughout his life “Why are you here?”.

Stiles backed up a little as he eyed his mother, his hand moved to hopefully grip Peter’s and he almost melted as his boyfriend grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly in reassurance.

“Your brother broke his curse, we need your help to stop him”


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles froze at the mention of what his parents were planning. At first, he was ecstatic to find out that Niklaus had broken his curse, his brother was a huge dick, but he also loved his family always and forever, he just went the wrong way with showing it.

He had spent two centuries in a box because of that wrong way.

The curse should never have been cast on his older brother, the blonde already had to deal with the abuse at the hands of his father, Stiles had to feel their fathers temper at the same time but never really to the extent of Niklaus, he didn’t need to deal with any other issues.

But then fear washed over him, it meant that his siblings were at risk of his parents finding and attacking them and for some reason, they assumed that Stiles was going to help them, he was never the favored son, nor the talented son when it came to magic (that was Kol) but he was the only one to retain that spark of magic that allowed him to work with magic and mountain ash.

“Do you really think I would help you harm Niklaus?” Stiles questioned in shock, he couldn’t believe the audacity of his parents, sure his siblings and he had a strained relationship since Stiles ran as soon as the dagger was pulled from his chest and he was set free. He didn’t even know why he had been woken from the coffin in the first place, he just ran as far and as fast as he could, into a century he had no idea about, but his siblings were his flesh and blood and he wasn’t going to hurt them. “You really need to rethink your plans, good luck”

With his last words, he released his boyfriends’ hand and flashed forward, snapping his mother’s neck with ease before taking a breath and gazing down at the figures of his parent’s unconscious on the floor.

“What the hell just happened!”

Stiles snorted at the fact that it was Isaac that broke the silence, he expected it to either be Lydia, Erica or Isaac to demand answers, he should have known that his secrets would come to light sooner or later.

“Let’s get back to the Loft and I’ll explain” He sighed, he went straight to Derek and Scott and unlocked their chains because of the alpha status. He half expected Derek to shove him against the wall with bared teeth to his neck, but he was pleasantly surprised that the wolf moved to release the rest of the pack, leaving Peter to Stiles.

With a small smile and a pleading in his eyes for his boyfriend to forgive him, Stiles undid the chain linking Peter to the wall and made a noise of happy surprise as he was engulfed in a tight hug, his hands gripping the back of Peter’s V-neck as he clung to the wolf for comfort.

\---

It took less time than Stiles expected to get everyone unchained, his parents chained, and then the pack to the loft, he was yet to gather his thoughts, but he had managed to message the parents of the pack so that he could tell the story to everyone rather than more than once.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he caught sight of the sheriff’s car outside of the Loft, of course, the sheriff was one of the first to arrive at the Loft.

He moved up the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time until he reached the man who had looked after him for eighteen years, he threw his arms around the man and buried his face into his neck, ignoring the growls of warning from the pack. Peter’s own growl stopped the others straight away, Noah Stilinski’s arms wrapped around Stiles as soon as he felt the collision and chuckled as he ran his hands through the short hair.

“What’s happened?” Noah asked Peter, he had seen the blood on Stiles' face before he was pulled into a hug, and the growls had shocked him, but Peter was relaxed and unaffected by anything going on, it showed how far the pack had come when Chris walked in with Melissa and Peter didn’t even flinch or glare at the hunter.

“Original Vampires have come to Beacon Hills” Peter informed the adults that were out of the loop, Noah stiffened and clung to Stiles, his eyes moving across the Pack, almost as if he was assessing whether or not they would be a threat; while Chris instantly stiffened and moved to his daughters' side leaving a confused Melissa in the doorway.

“Mieczyslaw?” Noah questioned softly, and all the pack was shocked to see how easily Stiles melted at the use of his name, he pulled away from Noah's neck softly and frowned at what was about to happen.

“They know some” He whispered quietly, his eyes moving across the pack to see how they looked at him, he didn’t know if his small family was going to survive this latest issue.

Noah frowned a little before he nodded and lead Stiles towards the three-seater couch followed by Peter who sat the other side of his boyfriend, the rest of the Pack moved to sit in front of the three of them so that they could learn about the truth that had been hidden from them for so long.

“Who are these Original Vampires?” Melissa inquired as she sat down next to Scott, her hand linking with his to reassure herself that her son was safe after their latest supernatural run-in.

None of the adults failed to notice that everyone other than Peter and Lydia was sitting as far away from Stiles as they possibly could, Melissa was confused while Chris was suspicious about what had happened to cause Stiles to react so clingy to Noah and Scott to avoid looking at Stiles for longer than a minute.

“The very first vampires to be created” Stiles answered quietly “And my family”

There was nothing but a deafening silence through the Loft, Stiles watched Chris as his hand twitched, almost as if he wanted to go for the gun on his hip, but something caused him to stop before he carried out the action.

“I’m not human” Stiles carried on, he thought that he was going to be interrupted, but it looked like they were all too determined to learn the story, to interrupt him “I was born around the 10th Century, no one really knows the date because it was a time where we didn’t really take note of the dates and I am one of seven children to the pair that attacked us in the warehouse”

“And you call me the cradle robber” Peter joked running his fingers through Stiles' hair, smiling as his boyfriend practically melted at the feeling.

“How did you become a Vampire?”

It wasn’t a surprise that it was Lydia asking the question, it looked like she was ready to break open his mind and devour every little bit of information that Stiles had in his head, and he did have over a thousand years of knowledge in his brain.

Stiles took a deep breath at the question and thought over the answer, pushing back the still-present pain of his little brothers’ death. “As I said, I’m one of seven children, there was my eldest brother Finn who could do no wrong in my parents’ eyes, he was followed by Elijah who is probably the most loyal and just of my family, his sense of right and wrong is annoying. Then there’s Niklaus, the one that my parents currently want to hurt, he was born through a tryst my mother had with another man, next came my brother Kol who would probably get on with Isaac and Erica perfectly because of the mischief he loved to cause. Then there was me, next was my little sister Rebekah who was the only girl and daddy’s little princess, and finally was my baby brother Henrik”

The list of his siblings was always way too long for him to explain, but it always made him nostalgic when he thought about his siblings, their parents were hell, but they still stuck together.

“We lived in a tiny village, our parents had settled there and were more or fewer Vikings, but we were neighbors to a pack of werewolves that were different to you, these wolves only became wolves if they killed someone as the loss of life would activate a curse upon them that forced them to change every full moon and feel the breaking of bones as they realigned to make them into a true wolf form,

“One night my brothers, Niklaus and Henrik, were curious about the wolves and how they changed on a full moon, Henrik was only eleven, and they went out that night to watch them change, Henrik never made it home as a wolf lost control. We woke the next morning to Niklaus screaming for our mother as he carried our little brother home, blood dripping from them both”

Stiles took a breath at the mental images that the story brought up again, it had been some time since he spoke about his family, he could still clearly remember how pained Niklaus sounded, how the blood felt against his fingers as he tried to help his mother bring back his baby brother after such a gruesome death.

“Our parents were distraught, my father blamed Niklaus and I’m almost sure that if Elijah and I hadn’t stepped in that day, father would have beaten Niklaus to death. After that, my parents were determined that they would not lose another child and mother used her magic to create a ritual to make us immortal, the ritual included making their children drink blood and then they killed us, only for us to wake the next day and have a hunger for blood”

When Stiles finally glanced around at the pack, he could see tears in most of the female’s eyes, and even Isaac was close to tears, but Stiles also had a feeling that the youngest werewolf realized that Stiles understood what he went through with his own father.

Before the pack could ask any questions, Stiles had a thought and turned to his boyfriend with determination in his eyes “You said you’d heard rumors?” He stated it wasn’t even a question because he knew his boyfriend was smart and resourceful “Where is my brother? Niklaus, if mother and father are searching for him then he needs help before they find him”

“Wait!” Scott started, his voice shocking Stiles as everyone turned to face the young alpha “You said that you’re born in the 10th Century, how come I remember meeting you as a child?”

That was a question that made everyone look between Stiles and Noah in confusion, while Noah ruffled Stiles' hair with a fond smile.

Stiles smiled brightly at the memory “I have a lot of contacts throughout the supernatural world” Stiles started with a small laugh, although he never really used his contacts while he was seen as human “I came into Beacon Hills nearly nineteen years ago, I was only traveling through and wanted to avoid the Hale Pack because your family was a big deal Der-bear and I didn’t want to go against them, but I ended up in a diner and overheard a couple in distress because of another miscarriage, this time late into the pregnancy.

“There was just something in the woman’s voice that made me think about what they were going, and it made me think of Henrik, so I approached them, and I explained to them who I was and offered them a chance to have a child. I know many witches and one of them I know had managed to develop a ritual that aged me down to a specific year, but I would gain my memories as the years passed, it required a lot of magical strength on both her part and mine.

“I changed the memories of those who interacted with Claudia and Noah with their little one and made them believe that they had a baby boy that was a month old, it was not fun to relive puberty, but having the Stilinski’s as parents were worth it”

Noah wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, a soft but sad smile on his face as he remembered his wife and the time, they had together with their miracle son.

“Your brother lives in New Orleans, at least, that’s the rumors” Peter spoke up after hearing the story about his boyfriends' age and how he was the gangly sixteen-year-old that he was when they met rather than the immortal eighteen-year-old in front of him.

Stiles frowned as he watched the rest of the pack come to terms with the news that their friend wasn’t human, Stiles had been living amongst them and lying to them for years, but he couldn’t risk them getting hurt because of his knowledge. His eyes moved to his father who instantly knew what he was thinking and sighed.

“Take Peter with you and be careful” were the only words that he spoke before he was once again pulled into a hug by his son who always made sure he was careful with his strength.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely be going canon divergent because I can't remember much and prefer not to

“You’re not going on your own”

Stiles was shocked when both Chris and Melissa spoke together, their voices interrupting something that Scott was about to say. The whole pack looked at the three adults shocked, they never thought that the parents would allow the group of teenagers to go to New Orleans to find a supernatural family, although Stiles being an ancient Vampire and Peter going with them probably helped them come to the decision.

“Not everyone could come to New Orleans, I know Chris and dad can keep our territory safe, but it also means that the other parents have to agree” Stiles explained quietly, Chris was dangerous and so was his dad, and Melissa could help too by putting Mountain Ash down, but Erica and Boyd had to ask their parents and so did Lydia.

“Isaac and Scott have permission from me as long as you bring them back to me Stiles Stilinski,” Melissa told him firmly, there was determination in her voice as she looked at the Vampire in front of her, she had known the boy for years and would always trust him with her son's safety; especially with his newly revealed powers.

Stiles grinned at Melissa and climbed up from where he was, he moved forward and threw his arms around the woman who had helped raise him after Claudia died.

“Thank you, Melissa,” He grinned and pulled away from her, placing a loud kiss on her cheek teasingly as she swatted him away with a fond smile on her face, he looked over at Chris who rolled his eyes.

“Even if I said no, I’m sure Allison will still end up going with you” Chris sighed, Allison smirked and nodded as she hugged her father.

\---

Stiles was extremely surprised when Erica, Lydia, and Boyd had been given permission to travel to New Orleans with him. The three had told their parents that it was a family emergency with Stiles and Noah had agreed with the lie so that the kids weren’t called out, Noah knew that Stiles would need all three with him and would need as many people as possible around him to keep him safe.

So, Stiles had used some of his years of savings to buy the pack, plane tickets to New Orleans so that they could get to his family before his parents got loose and followed them, he was hoping that they would leave the humans alone and had a feeling they would because he was away from the area.

It was a long five hours, but the pack was all excited by the change in atmosphere, most of them had never really left California so the first-class plane tickets were like a whole new world for them.

“Do you know where they are?” Stiles asked his boyfriend curiously, the French Quarter was lively with humans drinking and playing music through the streets as the night took hold of their hearts, even the pack were swaying to the music and being pulled into the festivities.

Stiles smiled as Boyd pulled Erica into a spin and dipped her which caused her to let out a squeal of laughter, Scott followed suit and started to dance with Allison while Derek rolled his eyes, and Isaac offered his hand to Lydia who giggled and allowed the youngest wolf to spin her.

Peter shook his head, he looked around them cautiously, but the atmosphere was calling to him, the only thing he could do was link his arms with his boyfriend who smiled lightly and leaned into the comfort.

The Original looked around New Orleans as they walked through the streets, the magic was thick in the air and Stiles loved it, his eyes spotted his family’s crest and he grinned slightly as he followed the small markers that signified his family home. He easily walked through the door and soon found himself pinned against the wall with a hand at his throat, the pack all stiffened and went on the offensive until Stiles chuckled.

“You haven’t changed much, have you big brother?”

“Mieczyslaw?” A British voice asked with a mixture of shock and confusion, the hand against his throat went lax as the person in question backed away and was soon joined by another two figures, both appearing out of nowhere as a woman appeared with a baby held protectively in her arms.

“Hello Nik” Stiles grinned, he eyed the three Originals carefully, the last time he had seen them was when he had run away from the dagger that had been buried in his chest and kept him asleep “Eli. Bex, I would say hi to you too Miss, but I have no idea what your name is”

The unknown woman moved forward so that she was standing next to the man that Stiles called Eli, she held the child in her arms closely.

Stiles was soon pulled into a hug as Rebekah shot forward and grabbed him close, he held her just as tightly as she held him, burying his face in her neck. She pulled back and placed her hand on his face, taking in every feature of his face before moving so that he could be pulled into a hug by Elijah who hugged him tighter than Rebekah had.

The youngest Vampire pulled away and eyed Niklaus who took a step forward hesitantly, Stiles cleared the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a hug that was full of desperation for them both.

“Where the hell have you been!” Nik demanded as he kept his hold on Stiles, he didn’t want to let go of his brother just in case the younger one disappeared from them again “We searched for you for years, why did you run!”

“Klaus, what’s going on?” The unknown woman asked, Stiles hesitantly pulled away from Nik who scowled at Hayley, he then looked over at Stiles’ pack who all looked lost and confused while one of them looked jealous of the amount of affection being sent Stiles’ way.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he followed Nik’s eye line and caught sight of his boyfriends’ jealousy, he stepped back into Peter’s arms and pressed a kiss to his neck to reassure him that he was okay, the marks from Nik’s hand around his throat had already healed.

“Hayley I finally have the pleasure to introduce you to my younger brother Mieczyslaw, we usually call him Mischief because it’s easier to pronounce” Klaus started but was interrupted when most of the pack started sniggering at the nickname that Stiles’ brothers had given to him when they were younger.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends and flipped them off before he turned to his siblings again and ignored the disapproving scowl that Elijah was sending him, he turned to Hayley with a small smile and moved forward, holding his hand out to her as soon as he was in front of her.

“Nice to meet you Miss Hayley” he greeted and was happy when she took his hand and shook it “You can either call me Mischief or Stiles, I don’t mind which, Stiles is what my friends call me and Mischief is what my family call me, may I ask who this beautiful girl is?”

Nik appeared next to Stiles and the youngest was surprised that Hayley didn’t even flinch, she just handed the little one to Nik who gazed down at her in pure fondness which Stiles had never seen on his brothers face before.

“Mischief, I would like to introduce you to Hope Mikaelson, your niece” Nik introduced with a soft smile as he gazed at the little girl, the baby placed her hand on Nik’s face with a happy gurgle.

Stiles stiffened at the introduction and eyed his brother in shock, none of their siblings were fertile because of their parent's actions when they were turned, to hear that his brother had managed to father a child was shocking but it meant hope for his brother to become something more than the vicious stories that he created.

“May I?” he questioned cautiously as he held his arms out, he looked at both Hayley and Nik as he asked the question, primarily Hayley who seemed to look into his very soul before she nodded at Nik and Nik carefully handed the baby girl into his arms.

Stiles grinned brightly as the little girl instantly relaxed in his arms and gurgled happily, her hands patting his cheek as if she was having a conversation with him.

“Just be careful you don’t drop her Stiles” Erica teased and laughed when she received the middle finger from the boy who held the little girl like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“How has this miracle happened brother?” Stiles questioned as he rocked the little girl who began to get sleepy in his arms, he was surprised that Hayley hadn’t taken her from him, but he was happy that the little girl was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms.

“Mothers curse was broken” Nik informed him but then paused and finally sniffed the air, his eyes roaming over the pack closely.

“We believe that the wolf part of him has allowed this to happen” Elijah finished, his own eyes following Nik’s, he moved to stand between his brother and the pack, followed by Nik and Rebekah and crossed his arms across his chest “And who would you all be?”

Stiles made to object to the questioning but Hayley’s hand on his shoulder cut him off, his eyes moving to Peter who nodded reassuringly at him, Peter’s eyes slipped down to the baby in Stiles’ arms and Stiles could see the little bit of longing that he would need to talk to his boyfriend about after he told his family about the trouble going on with their parents.

“Mr Mikaelson” Peter nodded respectfully towards Elijah, he nodded at Rebekah and then turned to Nik, bowing his head and baring his neck in submission which caused Nik to release a rumble of acceptance from his wolf side which caused the rest of the pack to follow suit.

“Nik, this is my pack, they are wolves different to the ones we are used too, more controlled” Stiles explained as soon as he noticed Niklaus getting ready for a fight with the new wolves in their territory “Only Der-bear, the one with the big eyebrows, can shift into a wolf, the others have a half shift and it’s only Scott, the puppy, and Der that can change people into other wolves. The beautiful goddess with the strawberry blonde hair is a banshee and the dark-haired beauty is a human former hunter who protects us”

Stiles carefully and reluctantly handed Hope back to her mother before he slipped past his siblings and went straight to Peter’s side, his hand slipping into the other's hand reassuringly.

“They are family to me, you can’t hurt them” He warned the three of them “The blonde bombshell is Erica, the big bear next to her is her boyfriend Boyd, the other puppy is Isaac and finally, my boyfriend Peter, Peter is Derek’s uncle but other than that we are all family by choice…Scott has been my brother in blood for years, back home is Scott’s mother, Allison’s father and…and my adopted father”

“How have you known them for years? And how do you have an adopted father?” Nik demanded immediately; he was defensive from the moment he heard that Stiles had a family outside of theirs.

“A witch owed me a few favors” Stiles shrugged, not bothered by his family’s defensive nature, he would have been the same way if he hadn’t lived his life. “both of us pulled our magic together and used a ritual to de-age me, was really weird when I got my memories and powers back two years ago, I did the ritual because a couple reminded me of mother and father losing Henrik, they knew what I was and still adopted me”

“Why have you returned suddenly Mischief?” Nik questioned suspiciously; the darkness of his mind was overshadowing the joy of his brother being back in their home.

Stiles took a deep breath and stood in front of Peter and the pack to protect them if needed “We got attacked yesterday, there were people searching for me to be used against you Nik…it was mother and father”

Hayley instantly moved to the side of the room with Hope cradled in her arms while both Elijah and Rebekah grabbed a hold of Nik just in case he reacted violently to the news, but they were all surprised when Nik just closed his eyes, took a breath and opened them, his gaze focused on Stiles.

“What happened?”

Stiles smiled lightly at the change in his brother. That was one thing that none of his family had understood when they were younger, Stiles was always close to Nik, the both of them being mischievous but still trying to get the acceptance of their father, Stiles preferred healing to fighting so was seen as weak by Mikael and Klaus was always the failure of the family to their father. None of his siblings understood the bond they had nor did any of them know that Stiles had often spoken back to their father to get his anger aimed at him rather than Nik.

It was why Stiles had run as soon as he had the dagger pulled out, he had felt so betrayed by Nik, he was going to go back to him after a while but he knew why Nik had done what he did, and also knew that it would be the dagger again if he turned up.

“We were attacked by hunters, hunters that had been employed by mother and father to find me” Stiles explained as he stepped forward to come face to face with his brother so that he knew he was okay “They didn’t realize I was there, they said that they wanted to use me to get to you…”

“Well you were always the one closest to Nik, Mischief” A new voice spoke from the doorway behind the pack.

Stiles spun around and grinned happily as he sped forward and wrapped his arms around his little brother, the two women standing beside him looking on in suspicion.

“Kol… any news?” Nik called out with a roll of his eyes as Stiles spun Kol around before pulling away and scanning him with his eyes.

“Hey Mischief” Kol greeted with a laugh as he hugged his brother and pulled away with a fond smile, his eyes traveling over his older brother to make sure he was okay, he took in all the features that he hadn’t seen for decades, his eyes glanced over to Klaus “Nothing really to report, there’s a blocking spell keeping us from finding them… I think a family meeting is in order so we can introduce everyone?”

Stiles grinned at Kol, his eyes flickering to the two women before he moved back to Peter’s side, his hand slipping into his boyfriends for stability.

“I’ll call Marcel” Rebekah spoke up as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and began dialing.

“Klaus, make sure you call Camille, I’m going to call Jackson,” Hayley told the hybrid “I’m also going to put Hope down for a nap”


	4. Chapter Four

Stiles didn’t hesitate to take Peter’s hand once more and lead him and the pack away from the open, following Kol as they reached an enclosed sitting room that had space for them all to lounge more comfortably, Stiles tugged his boyfriend to one of the armchairs and pushed him down before curling up in his lap.

Peter let out a small huff of exasperation as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled his neck gently, the two of them were going to have to go through a lot of stuff after the conversation between him and his siblings; he wasn’t upset with Stiles for keeping his identity a secret, he knew that it was self-preservation and he told him in the end. But he did need to talk to the Original about truly becoming his mate now that the age gap wasn’t such an issue anymore.

“You’ve found yourself a wolf Mischief?” Kol teased lightly as he took the armchair opposite and tugged one of the women he’d arrived with, into his lap, she let out a giggle as she settled carefully.

Stiles rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at Kol “Shush you” he retorted before stiffening as two new vampires suddenly appeared in the room, he could see his own Pack stiffen before looking to Stiles and realizing that he wasn’t reacting badly.

“Now that we’re all here!” Klaus announced as he strolled into the room as if he owned it, all the Mikaelsons rolled their eyes as everyone sat down and settled carefully.

The pack had stuck close to Stiles, Isaac, and Erica sat on the floor next Peter’s legs, grinning up at Stiles as he reached down to play with their hair a little, Peter kept his hand on Isaac’s head gently to reassure him that he was safe in the unknown situation; there was a good reason that Stiles had become so protective of Isaac, the young boy reminded him of Nik when they faced their father, blonde curly hair and everything.

“Who do you wish to introduce first, brother?” Stiles questioned; he rolled his eyes again at the sharp look that he had gotten from his older siblings for his choice of seating.

“I believe we should Mischief, there’s someone we really need to introduce you to… a bigger surprise than Hope” Nik started carefully as his gaze moved over to the blonde woman that had arrived with Kol.

Since moving rooms, two new male vampires had arrived, along with a male wolf and a female human which confused Stiles since his brother was never really tolerant of anyone outside of the family, yet his gaze kept flickering between the human and the pack as if to be ready to protect her should the pack make a move against them.

“Very well.” Stiles agreed and flicked Erica’s ear as she started snickering and made a comment about how his speech had changed.

“It’s recently come to our attention that mother and father…” Elijah hesitated as he tried to figure out what to say, to be sensitive with the information that he was about to give to his younger brother.

“They are vindictive liars, but it’s not father lying this time” Rebekah finished firmly as she rolled her eyes at their older brother for trying to be delicate about a subject that none of the family truly cared about. “Before Finn was born, mother and father had another daughter, but she was born with help from mothers’, witch, sister Daliah, Daliah made the stipulation that the firstborn of the Mikaelson line would belong to her. Father was away fighting when Daliah came for our sister, she linked their lives together for immortality and Mother told Father that our sister died”

No one said Stiles was stupid, so the moment that his sister mentioned a sister, his eyes flickered between the two blonde women, one of them was watching Niklaus closely for any reaction, her eyes filled with worry for him while the woman closest to their youngest brother kept her gaze down on her lap.

He wriggled slightly as he climbed up from his boyfriend's lap and managed to avoid kicking the blonde beta’s before he moved to the woman next to Kol and held out his hand to her, she looked at his hand startled and then up at him in shock while his other siblings were watching them fondly, it was obvious that Stiles had figured it out. The woman hesitantly took a hold of his hand and a let out a surprised squeak as he pulled her up and hugged her carefully.

“Mischief, meet out elder sister Freya, Freya, this is our brother Mieczyslaw, the family calls him Mischief because he’s the most mischievous soul that you’ll ever meet, while his pack of wolves calls him Stiles” Nik introduced his siblings with a fond roll of his eyes, he hadn’t believed Freya in the beginning, but it was not hard to link the blonde with their family, she reminded him of Mischief when they were children. “He is the only one of the entire family to keep his spark of magic, however, it is not a very strong spark compared to you”

“Unfortunately, I’m also the one that mother and father think they can manipulate” Stiles grumbled to his sister who chuckled softly as she pulled away from her little brother, Stiles kissed her cheek lightly with a small wink before he moved back to curl up with Peter. “So, who is everyone else Nik? You’re not being a very good host”

Nik scowled and grabbed a pillow from the chair before throwing it at Stiles who caught it with a laugh. “You are such a pain! Why did we miss you again?” He huffed and couldn’t stop the smile that appeared as Stiles poked his tongue out at his brother, he swept the room before he started to point at everyone. “Obviously your pack has grasped the family’s names by now, if they haven’t, I will be disappointed with you, little brother. Our friends here are Marcellus, who prefers Marcel, he is one of my lines, beside him is Joshua who was sired by Marcellus and then beside him is Jackson, he is Hayley’s husband and the head of the pack of werewolves that live out in the bayou. The young lady in Kol’s lap is Davina, she is a very powerful young witch and last but not least is dear Camille, she is the one that keeps me sane”

Stiles watched for reactions as the others were introduced, he could see that Marcel was bitter against Nik, but there was a look in his eyes that Stiles knew all too well, and Camille was definitely something more to Nik, she seemed to be his anchor.

“You love me really Nik” Stiles teased him as he waved to the people who they were introduced to “So Marcel? Did he give you the Mikaelson name? were you changed as his brother?”

The looks that Stiles got made him grin as he cuddled into Peter so more and played with Isaac’s hair, Marcel look startled before he looked at Stiles hesitantly and went to speak but was interrupted by Klaus who placed his hand carefully on Marcel’s shoulder.

“It’s something we haven’t been able to discuss since returning, but when Marcellus was a child, he was unable to take the Mikaelson name due to his status, but I would be more than happy to have my son take my name”

The whole pack tensed as the tension went up in the room, the Mikaelson family, even Camille, were watching Marcel with worry, ready for any kind of attack that he may send towards Klaus, but the vampire shocked everyone, including himself, by spinning around and throwing his arms around Nik.

“I guess I have an extra sister, a nephew, and a niece then?” Stiles chuckled fondly as Nik held Marcel close, he was trading glances with Elijah who was watching them fondly.

“Your turn Mischief” Kol informed him before he kissed Davina’s cheek gently and smiled at the soft grin that he got from his girlfriend.

Stiles nodded as he looked around him at his pack and then looked over at his family, the next day or two were going to be entertaining when he introduced his siblings to his best friends properly.

“Okay, better introduction, I guess. The puppy with the crooked jaw is my brother through all but blood, Scott, next to him with the eyebrows is Derek. They are both Alpha werewolves of our little pack, they have the ability to turn humans into their category of wolves with just a bite. Under me is the pack’s left-hand and my mate, Peter, he is also Derek’s Uncle, I am the pack’s right-hand and Peter and I work together closely to protect those we love. The blonde bombshell at my feet is Erica while the pup next to her is Isaac, the big guy in front of the human is Boyd while the human temptress is our hunter ally Allison, she is also Scotty’s mate so no touching! And finally, the strawberry blonde goddess is our young Banshee, Lydia. We’re a mismatched pack but we are family, so you have to be careful who you pick on”

Peter tightened his grip a little on Stiles at the comment about him being his mate since neither of them had really accepted that part of their relationship yet, but it seemed right and Peter kissed Stiles’ neck gently in acceptance.

“The reason that we are here is because Mother and Father are searching for you Nik, they are threatened by the release of your cursed side. They wanted me to help them find you but were unaware that I was playing human so didn’t expect me to break their necks and come here to warn and help you.”

“How long do you think it will take for them to find us?” Nik questioned both Stiles and Freya.

Freya frowned lightly in thought while Stiles closed his eyes to do some calculations, his eyes glanced over to his older sister and smiled a little as they caught each other’s gaze. It was like neither of them needed words as ideas flowed through them, only little moments of their faces showed that they weren’t just having a staring contest.

“If we put up a spell around the compound, we could hide for a little longer” Freya suggested softly, she wanted to see her father, but she knew that he had changed from the man that she knew, he had become the monster that he had accused his children of being “But we also have Daliah to go against.”

“Our aunt, right?” Stiles asked her curiously and hummed at the nod that he gained from her “I’m sure you have the pack at your disposal Nik, but if any of them come to harm because of our family feud, I will tear this city down and burn it until I think you’ve paid enough”

Everyone in the room stiffened at the threat and expected Nik to attack his younger brother there and then, but they were surprised when Nik caught his brothers gaze, and could understand why Mischief was so protective of the wolves; his own wolf could sense the pack bonds that surrounded his brother and the loss of such bond would probably destroy him.

“I understand Mischief, I will not use your pack as cannon fodder, but I would accept their aid if it is offered?” Nik told him finally and felt a small smile appear on his face as his brother lit up and sent a glance over to the two that he had called the heads of the pack. He nodded respectfully in thanks as both boys agreed to help. “Daliah is magic if you could help Freya and Davina, Mischief?”

“Of course! I would love to get to know my two sisters” Stiles grinned and laughed lightly as both Kol and Davina blushed, he caught the pillow his brother sent flying at him and returned it within seconds, laughing more as it hit him in the face. “If we could make it so that neither Dahlia, nor mother and father, can sense us until they remove the barrier then we can work on a way to either removing them from the picture permanently or making them sleep until the world ends… Father may falter when he realizes who Freya is, he may aid us in removing out aunt and mother if they betrayed him?”

The whole family looked surprised at the suggestion before they nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

“Mischief, I shall show you where you and your pack are to stay?” Elijah offered as the meeting calmed down.

Marcel was looking at Nik in question, probably wanting the talk to finally make his place permanent in the family. The pack looked like they wanted to explore but they were also all exhausted, while the others just wanted to leave to de-stress.

“Of course brother” Stiles smiled and climbed up from Peter’s lap, he helped Erica and Isaac up from the floor and grinned as they hugged him, Isaac had moved to Peter’s side the moment that the eldest wolf had climbed up. Stiles looked at them both fondly, Isaac was the reason why Stiles knew one day that he would adopt with his mate, looking after the blonde made the both of them realize their paternal sides. “I will be staying with Peter though, none of you can stop that”

Both Nik and Elijah looked like they wanted to protest until Camille and Hayley tapped them across the back of their heads, warning them to drop it with a look.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most definitely not linear.  
> Ships will probably be decided soon... I'm tempted to add Noah/Chris/Melissa

Even though he had told his siblings that they had no choice about Stiles and Peter sharing the room, Stiles had slammed the door in their faces with a mischievous smirk, he may not have been near his siblings for some time but he still knew how to get on their nerves. Arms soon appeared around his waist and Stiles leaned back against his mate’s chest, pressing a small kiss to Peters's cheek as he melted into the wolf’s arms.

“Hi baby” Stiles mumbled fondly and let out a small squeak of laughter as he was lifted from the floor by his waist and carried through the room before being dropped down on the bed, grinning as his partner crawled across the bed until he was above him with a wolfish grin.

“So… mates huh?” Peter rumbled with amusement as he settled above the smaller male, his knees either side of Stiles's hips with his hands either side of Stiles’ head.

“Oh hush, you knew that already Creeper” Stiles teased and laughed as Peter gave him a heated look and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, groaning in annoyance at the banging on the bedroom door.

“Mischief! No sex!” Nik shouted through the door causing the both of them to grumble in annoyance as Peter pulled away and rolled over to until he was laying on his side next to Stiles, he huffed and traced Stiles’ cheek gently.

Stiles grinned a little at Peter and winked at him before he pushed himself up a little, so he was settled on his elbows. “Fuck off Nik, I’m old enough to get my ass pounded!”

Stiles started laughing like mad as he heard all of his siblings and the pack curse and threaten bodily harm, he also heard Marcel chuckling and Davina asking what was happening, he placed his finger to his lips to signal for Peter to be quiet before he started to make noises that he was used to making around his partner when they were in bed together, although usually, they had a lot fewer clothes on.

He could see that his partner wasn’t unaffected by the noises he was mocking his siblings with, but Peter rolled his eyes and smirked before growling and started to get even with Stiles by promising him the dirtiest of things, some of which Stiles desperately wanted to do and let out a few real moans at the promises that Peter was making.

He would be getting a hotel key for them both soon.

The door to the bedroom breaking open as Nik and Elijah stumbled in caused Stiles to cackle evilly, he even started to laugh so much that he ended up rolling off the bed and hit the floor while his siblings glared at him and Peter, Peter just raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

“Mieczyslaw” Elijah warned as he glared at his little brother, the tone was one that Stiles had grown up with and knew instantly that his brothers were not going to let this go without some kind of punishment.

Stiles let out a bright laugh before he shot up from the floor and ran past his brothers, he cackled as he heard Nik curse softly before taking off after him, both brothers running to try and grab him, but neither of them was successful until Stiles yelped and went crashing into someone he didn’t expect, He groaned as he suddenly ended up tangled on the floor with his pack laughing from the balcony, including Peter who had managed to calm his reaction to Stiles’ actions while he was being chased.

“Got you brat” Nik growled with humor as he plucked his brother up from the floor by the collar of his shirt.

“No fair” Stiles grumbled and smiled a little at his brother before poking him in the side and laughing softly at the small jump of surprise.

The whole compound suddenly went tense at the sight of an unknown figure on the floor that Stiles had crashed into, most of the pack protected their other halves while Nik automatically pulled Stiles behind him; it was a dance that the both of them did when they were children facing their father, if Nik was the one that set off his temper then Stiles would defend him and vice versa.

“Still the living up to your name huh Mischief?” The figure on the floor groaned lightly as he sat up and gazed around only to suddenly have Stiles pouncing on the man and rolling them around until Stiles was above him with his hands pinned to the floor.

“All those years, and I can still pin you, Finn?” Stiles taunted softly as he gazed down at his eldest brother, he heard Freya gasp softly from behind Derek after Derek had initially moved her behind him.

“How are you alive and why are you here brother?” Nik asked bitterly as he itched to grab their youngest brother and keep him safe from their mothers’ main lackey, it had hurt to see their elder brother die, something had broken inside them all even though Finn had usually sided with their parents about everything.

Finn tugged at the pressure on his wrists from Stiles who scowled lightly and kept him held down considering the tone of voice that Nik had used in addressing their elder brother, he knew that Finn had been depressed after being turned and had made it well known that he was willing to put himself in danger to stop being the monster that their parents made them into.

“Mother and Father assumed that by resurrecting me, they could get me to work for them… they almost succeeded until they mentioned Mischief had come to you” Finn explained and all of the siblings relaxed at that, they knew that Finn would do anything for their mother, but due to the years between them, Finn and Mischief were always close since Finn looked after Mischief when he was ill and their mother was busy with Kol and his magic or Rebekah since she was the only girl. If it was between their mother and Mischief, then Mischief won. “The witch wasn’t particularly happy that they were going after Mischief either, so she knocked them out for me to come to you, giving me a pendant that led me to you before she disappeared and cleared her tracks”

“Where were you resurrected?” Stiles asked cautiously as he released his brother and sat up, nodding in thanks as Nik helped him up and then helped Finn up.

“Someplace called Beacon Hills”

The whole pack and Stiles went stiff with worry, his eyes flickered up to Peter who nodded and immediately took out his phone.

“Don’t tell me he’s already in trouble” A fond grumble came over the speakerphone which made everyone relax before Stiles let out an insulted noise.

“Excuse me?! I’m not that bad!” He called up to the phone and smiled a little at the chuckle that echoed around the compound from the man that had been a better father to him than Mikael ever was; once the danger had passed, he planned to bring the adults of the pack out to New Orleans for a holiday. Maybe he could convince Dean and Sam to watch over the Nemeton, it would get rid of the favor that they owed him.

“Roof and sheets” Noah stated and laughed at the squawk he got from the boy, both of them remembering when Stiles and Scott were bored one afternoon when they were twelve and they decided to climb onto the roof from Stiles bedroom and make parachutes out of his bedsheets.

Stiles had ended up with a broken ankle while Scott nearly had an asthma attack running downstairs to get Melissa.

“We promised never to bring that up!” Stiles yelped and Scott snickered at the look on his best friend's face before he laughed at the curious looks on the Mikaelson sibling's faces.

“Body and preserve” Noah added, and Stiles just groaned along with Scott, both of them sighing as they realized that the ammunition that Noah had against him always had Scott mixed in with them too.

“Okay! Enough before you give my siblings more ammunition against me!” Stiles whined, the siblings looked between them and knew that without a doubt, they would be meeting the man that had given their little brother a second chance at a childhood.

“We’re all okay here kiddo, Chris patrols and has even called in a favor or two to get an extra hand patrolling. Melissa is keeping an eye on any weird admissions to the hospital while also keeping an eye on the blood banks and the deputies and I are all keeping watch too. There’s been no sign of your parents, the only thing out of the ordinary was a man watched the station before disappearing, but he didn’t look like the description of Mikael”

“That was my eldest brother, he was dead and resurrected to find me but ran away to help me instead. He’s here now so your safe if they are heading this way Pops” Stiles reassured him but the vampires could all see that the pack had relaxed a little at the precautions that were being taken to keep the town safe.

“Try not to torment your brothers too much, okay? I’ll see you soon?”

Stiles smiled fondly, even though they had sat down and spoken about the memories that Stiles was receiving, and also released Noah’s memories; the Sheriff was still as protective of Stiles as any parent should.

“When all this is over, I’ll get Sam and Dean to look after the town while I fly the three of you out here for a vacation, you can meet my siblings… oh! I have a niece! And a nephew! And another sister that I didn’t know about”

Noah chuckled and called his name before telling him he loved him and hanging up.

“That’s always the best way to stop you rambling” Lydia laughed lightly at the find grin on her friend’s face.

“I think I need to be brought up to speed?” Finn questioned in confusion, his eyes finally sweeping through the compound, lingering on Freya for a moment as Rebekah kept her close.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the large delay, I was employed after a few days of returning to my parents for the summer, I've been making NHS visors during this hard time so my hours are fluctuating and I'm constantly exhausted until I get a routine going.
> 
> I will try and write more. Stay home and stay safe <3
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of canon child abuse (The Originals), Mentions of canon alcohol abuse (Teen Wolf)

_“Hush Mischief, relax for me dear one” The voice sounded like it was deep underwater, unreachable and distant as sounds became muffled; heat washing over Mischief’s entire body as he whimpered weakly. He knew the voice, but it was so hard to figure out as he tried to force his eyelids open, only to give a soft sob at the burning pain that shot through his eyes and head with the brightness of the world around him._

_“Mother?” A soft whimper in question followed the request, Mischief curled up into a tighter ball as his stomach rolled and his body felt like he had been forced to train with his father for days without a rest; he would have preferred training over what his father had put him through instead._

_There was a shift in the air before Mischief was gently lifted from blankets he had been placed in, instead, finding himself cradled in strong arms as the ten-summer-old was rocked gently._

_“Not here yet little brother” The voice apologized gently as a cool cloth was placed gently upon the sweating, pale forehead that felt like a blacksmith’s hammer was being taken to it from the inside out._

_“Not here at all” Mischief corrected in resignation before he curled deeper into his brother’s side, hoping that the comforting presence would stay with him as he tried to overcome the infection that spread throughout his entire body due to injuries he had gathered days prior._

***

“So Mischief managed to find a spell that regressed his age and made him seem human after he ran away from the family, he gathered himself a family and a pack and was then found by mother and father but outwitted them like he usually does and ran to Niklaus to bring our siblings back together?” Finn listed carefully, his eyes wandered around the room, lingering mostly on the young blonde that had been revealed to be his elder sister; a sister he had extremely vague memories about. However, he was also focused on the younger sibling in question, and the pack that he had gathered, he wanted to pull him away the moment that the word werewolf was mentioned but his brother looked relaxed and at home with them so he had to accept that the Mikaelson’s weren’t the only family Mischief had anymore, “And Mother and Father wish to destroy Nik as usual?”

“After everything, why is Stiles the thing you focus on?” Erica questioned curiously.

The blonde’s eyes flickering around her best friend’s family, seeing him around his siblings made her very excited to learn childhood stories about her Batman, but she was confused as to why he was the focus of them all when there was a reunited elder sister, a reincarnated eldest brother, and a miracle child who apparently should never have been born.

Stiles didn’t bother answering Erica verbally, and neither did Finn, since the moment the blonde finished the question, Stiles ended up across the room and clinging to his elder brother.

Stiles didn’t actually know that Finn had been killed, he didn’t really know much about his family at all except for the stories that surrounded them, stories he didn’t really listen to in great detail because he knew that they were probably embellished to make it sound like they were more dangerous if Mikael were to find them. Hearing that his elder brother had died had filled him with dread, he needed to be in his brothers’ arms, but he also needed to kick some sense into the rest of his siblings considering Nik and his daggers as well as their actions in Mystic Falls.

“Mischief?” Elijah spoke carefully and slumped in resignation at the hesitant nod that Stiles responded with, his face still buried in Finn’s chest as the eldest brother of the family kept the younger one held close. “Settling in will have to wait, I believe. If you could all move back to the sitting room, I think we need to explain a few things to make this more understandable for you all”

***

_“You need to hide Mischief, quickly” Finn ordered in a rush as he crouched in front of his thirteen-summer-old brother, the blood dripping from his nose was terrifying in comparison to how pale his brother was usually._

_The teenager wished to argue with his brother, but the moment he heard the thundering footsteps, he nodded frantically and rushed through the brush of the forest, terrified of what might be coming his way; the only thing that stopped him from continuing his retreat was when he crashed into someone._

_“Niklaus” Mischief breathed in relief as he caught sight of the brother he had been trying to protect, he quickly climbed up from where he had ended up on the floor and threw his arms around the blonde; moving his face so that he didn’t get blood on his brother's clothes “You are well”._

_“You foolish boy” Niklaus growled softly, worry evident in his voice as he clung to Mischief, both boys were worse for wear and the tell-tale sound of skin upon skin, made the both of them flinch and hope that their elder brother was safe; since the only one who would have stayed behind to protect Mischief was Finn when Niklaus was not already in the line of fire “I told you to never do that again”._

_“I shall always protect you Nik, just as you have stated that you shall always protect me”_

***

Isaac ended up curled at Stiles’ feet as the other boy stayed curled up in Finn’s arms, none of them had expected to be told what Stiles had had to put up with from his father when they were human; but Isaac now understood why the Original was always so understanding with him when he was facing nightmares about his own father, as well as flashbacks and triggers with the simplest things.

Peter looked like he wanted to single-handedly go against Mikael, rip him to pieces, and set his remains on fire to make sure that he stayed dead, while the others of the pack all looked like they wanted to join Peter; even Scott.

“Does Noah know all this?” Derek asked his friend carefully, his claws were out and dug into the chair, he ignored the reproachful look that he had gotten from Elijah at the first sight of his claws digging into the upholstery, but all of the family were relieved by how caring the Pack was towards their brother.

Stiles nodded in confirmation as he moved his head out from his brother’s chest, he remained curled up with Finn while his hand automatically went to Isaac’s hair, tussling the blonde curls gently in reassurance. He sent his gaze over to Freya who had taken refuge with Elijah, the eldest Mikaelson, besides Finn, had instantly pulled their sister into his side as she heard the harsh truth of what their father had done; primarily to Niklaus and Mischief.

“It was one of the things I made sure to explain to Noah and Claudia when we went through all the explanations of what I was and my life, I knew that there was a chance that my memories would slip through at night and I didn’t want to risk being scared of Noah when a memory of Mikael came through the cracks” Stiles explained quietly as his brother hugged him, he had missed Finn greatly since he had run away, and when he got his memories back; when his memories had returned he had been very tempted to find his siblings again, but the fallout of the Alpha Pack had caused him to put it all on the back burner until recently.

Finn was like a mother and father rolled into one when he was ill or needed protecting, he had a brief feeling that it was because of an imprint of the loss of Freya, he was the one who taught him everything he needed to know when he wasn’t busy himself. Whereas Niklaus was the other sibling he was closest too, he was his best friend and protector when faced with Mikael, but Nik also betrayed him to ‘keep him safe’.

“Claudia was your second mother?” Finn asked for confirmation and smiled softly at the way Mischief’s eyes lit up at the mention of the woman that had given him a chance of a second life, even though she met her end early in his brother’s new life.

“She was the best, when she was lucid towards the end, she would always make sure that I remembered that I was loved” Stiles remembered fondly and sent a fleeting grin over to Scott who grinned back at the mention of Claudia Stilinski; the two boys seemed to have two mothers as they grew up, Claudia and Melissa always made sure to look after them and keep them as behaved as they could. Melissa had made sure that the Stilinski boys were looked after right when passed away, she helped pull Noah from his alcohol and reminded him that he had a son to look after who needed him more than ever.

It was why Stiles wanted to see if there was anything brewing between the parents of the Pack, Melissa and Noah had always had a lingering spark, and Chris added to mix was a recipe for a bonfire that could burn bright and for as long as their mortal lives allowed it.

“Didn’t she used to call you Mischief too?” Scott inquired curiously, a bright grin forming at the fact that Claudia had used the same nickname.

Stiles blushed a little as his siblings all turned to him in question, he nodded. “Yeah, Noah and Claudia already knew my name and Claudia was the only one of the two that could initially pronounce it without difficulty, Mom decided she wanted to keep the unpronounceable name since it was rather close to her father's name. I never told her the nickname I grew up with, but she still ended up calling me it until she passed away and I couldn’t handle Dad using the nickname so he went along with Stiles after I created it because Jackson was being a jackass kid”

“I think we would have liked to have met her Mischief” Kol commented gently, a teasing glint in his eyes at the blush on his brothers’ cheeks. He held Davina close as she tried to understand that the witches weren’t the only ones to cause hell for their young ones, the Harvest ritual still playing on her mind.

Camille moved to Davina and placed her hand on the young woman’s shoulder to draw her back to the present while Marcel placed his hand on his ‘daughter’s’ ankle to ground her. It seemed that nearly every member of the Mikaelson family, extended also, ended up with parental issues that were too dangerous to dwell on; it was why most of them were also bitter until they found their anchors.

Marcel had Davina and vice versa, Kol also found his anchor in the young witch while Niklaus had found his anchor in his baby girl and Camille, Rebekah had Marcel while Elijah had Hayley whether it was romantic or platonic. Finn had always had Mischief even when he wasn’t sure where his brother was, while Mischief had his family and all of his Pack.

“She would have liked all of you” Stiles agreed wistfully before they had undergone the ritual, Claudia had sat him down and asked him about his family; she had showed a lot of interest in the idea of meeting his siblings, the prankster in her loved the thought of meeting Kol. “Including the newfound members of this family. I have a question for you Niklaus if Joshua was sired by Marcellus and Marcellus by you, does that mean that Joshua is technically your grandson. Joshua, I will pay you good money to call my brother grandfather or something along those lines?”

There was no warning before Stiles was up from Finn’s lap and running from the sitting room, followed quickly by a cursing Niklaus, both men were laughing as the one was chased by the other.

Finn rolled his eyes at his brothers’ actions before he carefully tugged Isaac up from the floor and into his lap like Stiles had originally been, he could easily tell that the blonde understood what his brothers had gone through with how he reacted to the information given. The pack all stiffened for a brief moment before they relaxed at how at ease Isaac was while faced with someone outside of the pack touching him without warning.

“Finn?” Freya approached carefully before she smiled as Finn reached out for her and tugged her to sit on the arm of the chair he was in, hugging her into his side as he hid his face into her stomach, her hand moved to card through his hair like she used to when they were tiny.

“So magic to protect the compound? Or are you protecting New Orleans as well?” Lydia spoke up from beside Allison, her mind running a mile a minute on what she needed to speak with Stiles about once they were all relaxed.

“Just the compound for now, but maybe some protective charms for when we need to leave the compound?” Freya offered the banshee carefully, the ideas running through her head even though she needed to consult with her youngest two brothers and her future sister-in-law.

Lydia nodded in acceptance before she looked around them all calculatingly “Very well, once you’re sure you’re hidden, us girls are going shopping along with Stiles and maybe Josh if he’s up for it?”

Josh startled at the demand before he looked to Davina and Kol who both gave him encouraging smiles.

“Sounds like a plan”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got away from me, I never planned to write it this way..  
> tw: canon mentions of child abuse (Mikael)

The whole family had been put under lockdown due to the threat of Ester and Mikael, Camille was asked to stay in the compound with them because of the link between her and three of the members of their family.

Stiles had been trying to goad Niklaus into giving in to his feelings so that he told Camille the truth about how he felt, but he hadn’t succeeded yet.

Hayley had agreed to stay in the compound for Hope's sake, but she also enjoyed having other werewolves around, even if they were different wolves. Marcel, Davina, and Josh had joined the permanent residents of the Mikaelson home which both Nik and Kol were overjoyed by.

The girls of the pack instantly bonded with the female Mikaelson’s, as well as Camille, Davina, and Hayley so the group was watched warily when they began to plan. The shopping trip after the first day was one for storybooks with how much stuff they ended up carrying home. Stiles was very dramatic about death by shopping even though he enjoyed spending his time with his sisters and packmates.

Even though the elder Mikaelson men were not completely for Stiles' relationship with Peter. They had all come to respect the snark of the eldest wolf, as well as the obvious love that he held for their brother. Although, Peter had a lot of explaining to do when the story of how the Hale-McCall pack came to be, came out into the open and the family was told about what Stiles was put through.

That was the main reason that Stiles had decided to sneak out of the compound.

His elder brothers were being overbearing, he understood that they were upset and worried about him, because of everything he went through without his powers, but he wasn’t some little kid anymore. Peter had taken to speaking with Elijah a lot so that he could learn the true history rather than what the winners told, Derek had taken a liking to being around Elijah and his uncle because he didn’t need to speak so often. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd usually stuck with Kol and Davina, the two blondes enjoyed the youngest Mikaelson's own brand of mischief so they were often found plotting.

Allison enjoyed the serenity that Freya brought to the compound, while Lydia was either with Rebekah, Allison, or Josh. Then there was Scott who preferred to spend time with Finn since he was the most silent of the Mikaelson clan but also understood the havoc that Stiles brought on.

Deep down Stiles was a little annoyed with how well his pack settled with his family, mainly because they all seemed to come to the agreement that Stiles was one of the main targets of the Mikaelson parents so needed to be watched. It also didn’t help that Stiles was reminded that his pack would one day die, while he would remain undead and grieving.

“I know that look" A female voice spoke from behind Stiles.

Stiles stiffened a spun on his heel as he noticed that his lack of attention to his surroundings had sent him further away from home than he had been planned, but also into an area of narrow and winding alleyways. An alleyway which his mother had successfully cornered him in.

His gaze flickered around him to search for his father and he swallowed in fear as he spotted the man scowling at him and moving closer from the only other exit to the alley.

“Are your brothers smothering you again Mischief?” Ester asked in amusement, she stepped closer and tsked as Stiles stepped back until he hit the wall behind him.

“And, as usual, the boy ignores the obvious need for concern and disobeys" Mikael tacked onto his wife’s question.

Mikael had once adored his children, but Freya had been his pride and joy, something broke inside him at the loss of his eldest and he couldn’t bring himself to give himself completely to his later children. Niklaus was not Viking material back in their human years and Mikael had learned that his wife was the reason for that, but it was centuries too late to repair the damage, and then Mischief was born and the little bundle of joy and mischief reminded him too much of his firstborn so he needed to push him away so that Mikael didn’t feel that heartbreak again.

Mikael had been awoken by his wife and told nothing about his children and what they had been up to. It was only after encountering Mischief, that he learned about Ester's attempt at ending the vampire lines by killing their eldest son. And so, Mikael had been planning on leaving his wife once he found the right time, and he would leave his children be since he was the one to want them to be ruthless killers like Vikings were always seen as.

Mischief and his disobedience made Mikael sigh softly and gained a look of confusion from his son while his wife ignored him.

“Your brothers were right in protecting you from me Mischief” Ester scolded half-heartedly as she continued forward and mockingly stroked his face. Mikael had noticed that his wife was no longer the woman he loved, she was bitter and cold and probably deserved death more than his children did, but Mikael could never kill the woman that he vowed to spend his life with.

But that didn’t mean that he wished to see one of his youngest sons harmed by their own flesh and blood. He had made that mistake when he allowed his Viking mentality to overrule his mind and hurt his children, but it was only ever Nik and Mischief that he harmed which was a little confusing for him.

Stiles' gaze flickered between his parents as he cringed away from his mother’s touch, he caught the conflicting emotions in his father's eyes and frowned before he sent out the small spark that he had, his eyes widening in shock as he spotted the same framework of spells that he knew would control the mind of those that were victims of it; but it was slowly breaking down.

Quickly, a plan slotted into place, and Stiles lashed out at his mother, catching her off guard since he had never struck her before the last encounter. He managed to blindside her and knocked her out before he turned to his father, a question in his eyes as he scowled at him.

“Someone has been controlling your mind" Stiles informed the Viking bluntly and watched in satisfaction as his father recoiled at the idea. But, he surprised Stiles when he didn’t lash out and instead tried to calm himself down, as he did that Stiles could see some of the webbings fall apart again. “I can’t break it... but I know someone who can. That means going near the others, if you harm Nik then I will end you without hesitating; understood?”

Mikael watched his son carefully and reviewed his options before he nodded in acceptance.

\--TS—

“What the hell were you thinking Mieczysław!!” Stiles winced as Peter shouted his birth name, he shuffled his feet nervously as he stood in front of his three elder brothers and his mate; Mikael was stood behind him with his hands in sight while the others of the Mikaelson clan stayed away from the lecture that Stiles was getting.

They had been stood there for half-hour already, his brothers were furious with him for leaving and their fury only grew when they caught sight of Mikael. None of them had even thought to move Stiles from him before they started to scold him.

Stiles accepted the scolding with his head down, he knew he was being stupid when he left and knew he deserved to be chewed out for leaving. But, his heart was hurting at the fact that it was four people shouting at him, he felt like he was drowning in guilt and had to clench his teeth to keep from giving in to the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes.

A hand on his shoulder startled him to reality.

“If you wish to scold your brother for his foolishness, I suggest you have only one of you as the main enforcer” Mikael lectured them carefully as he moved his hand from Stiles's shoulder, he was sure why he thought it was a good idea to touch his son but it brought him back to the situation. “All four of you shouting at him is doing more harm than good, you would have noticed that if you were paying attention"

The Mikaelson boys looked shocked and confused at being lectured by their father, especially since he wasn’t hurting any of them as he lectured, and actually seemed to be comforting their little brother.

Finn eyed the two of them closely and caught sight of the telltale signs that Mischief had learned his lesson and was close to tears. He moved forward and tugged his little brother into his arms, running his hand through Stiles' hair as he cried his apologies into Finn's chest; the guilt poured off him in waves.

“Why are you here?” Finn demanded as he looked at his father with distrust.

“Your brother spoke of a web of spells over my mind that is controlling me," Mikael told them bluntly, his hands still on show as Nik stuck close to Elijah, even though he wanted to comfort his little brother. “He told me that he knows someone who can help"

“If she helps, we either have an ally or one less against us" Stiles mumbled to Finn as he sunk into his brother's hold.

Finn looked over at Elijah and Nik who seemed to ponder the idea, then his eyes flickered to Kol who had been watching from the balcony and informing the others what was happening. With one last look at his brothers, Finn carefully passed Stiles to Peter, who hugged him close and whispered his apologies and forgiveness to his mate; Finn then looked up and nodded to his youngest brother to collect their sister to help.

It was merely minutes before Freya was downstairs and stopped be Elijah, she would have thrown herself to her father either. She still held a deep love for her father after centuries of not seeing him, but she also knew that he wouldn’t recognize her without her brother's help.

“Mother lied to us," Finn told his father bluntly, he watched as his father removed his focus from Freya and back to Finn.

There was a recognition there, but Mikael couldn’t understand where he knew the blonde woman from. There was something about her that called to him but he couldn’t figure out what.

Stiles moved from Peter’s hold and moved to Freya, taking her hand and leading her forward without discussing it with his brothers; he knew that Mikael would recognize her once they told him what had happened.

“Mother made a deal with her sister" Nik spoke, he held himself strong as Mikael looked at him and was very surprised when he didn’t see the usual venom in his stepfather's eyes. “She was barren, and with help from her sister and her magic, she was able to have a child but Freya was the price”

Mikael started at the mention of his eldest child, the light of his life that had dimmed when he had returned to learn that sickness had taken her. He was shocked that his children knew the name but also knew of his sister in law.

“The price?” He choked out as emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

“Dahlia requested the firstborn of the Mikaelson line" Freya spoke, her voice shaking slightly at the sight of her father in front of her. “She said that the Mikaelson line would be powerful... she took me from mother while she knew you were away, mother let her... it wasn’t until recently that I woke from the magic-induced sleep that she puts me in. I found the others but Dahlia is awake once more.”

Mikael listened in disbelief and wanted to deny the truth right away, but he looked at the young woman carefully. She had his blonde hair and eyes while she had her mother's nose and chin, all but the hair was what he noticed with Mischief when his boy was born.

“Your brother truly does look like you" Mikael breathed and ignored the tension in the room so that he could tug his daughter into his arms and hold her close for the first time in centuries “My little light”

Freya broke into sobs as her father held her, surprisingly, none of the Mikaelsons felt jealous by the obvious affection that their father showed their elder sister. They knew the pain of losing loved ones so could understand why their father broke when he lost his daughter; but, none of them could understand his harsh treatment of two of his children.

After a few minutes, Freya pulled away with a wet chuckle before she moved her hands to her father's temple, her magic making him stiffen as her face scrunched up in concentration. Stiles quickly caught Davina's hand and pulled her to help Freya, all three of them using their magic, to help his father.

Mikael soon collapsed to the floor as Elijah caught Freya, Finn caught Stiles and Peter caught Davina before passing her to Kol.

“That was centuries-old" Freya muttered tiredly as she curled into Elijah.

Stiles curled into Finn “I think... I think mother has had a hold on father for longer than I assumed”

Mikael groaned from the floor and was very surprised when it was Niklaus and another man that helped him up and moved him to the couch, his head going into his hands as he tried to sort through his memories. It wasn’t long before Mikael disappeared and all of the enhanced hearers winced in sympathy at the sound of the Mikaelson patriarch throwing up.

“Nikalus...” Mikael started carefully as he appeared back in front of them, “I'm sorry... what happened should never have happened, you were a bright, smart, and creative young one that could still fight. I would never have hurt you for that if...”

“If mother didn’t make you?” It was a whisper but everyone heard it as Niklaus spoke, his whole body deflating in defeat as he tried not to cry at what his mother had done to all of them “when? What about Mischief?”

“You were only three summers old" Mikael recalled, pain shot through his temples as he tried to rearrange his memories again “I had guessed that you weren’t of my seed, but I had already decided that I would raise you as my son, you reminded me of Freya. Your mother didn’t like that I knew, she began to spin the web and it began to eat at my willpower. I believe, the vast majority of the hurt I put upon you was her choice because she wanted you weak and unaware of your werewolf side... with Mischief, she had begun to grow weary of having more children, especially since Mischief looked like the male version of Freya with dark hair.”

“Mother controlled you to hurt our brothers?” Finn asked to confirm what he was saying and nearly collapsed at the confirming nod.

Stiles instantly held his brother as Finn clung to him.


End file.
